


That thing with his face

by Kayzo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayzo/pseuds/Kayzo
Summary: Spock would contend he doesn't ‘make faces’, Jim would say, very loudly, that he does. Bones needs another drink.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	That thing with his face

“—and then he smirked at me!” Jim all but yells.

Bones sighs, “He smirks Jim, that’s one of like two facial expressions he can make. I’m sure it didn’t mean nothin’”

  
“Oh but that’s where you’re wrong, Bones,” (is it just him or is Jim’s voice gaining a hysterical edge?) “it was different than his normal smirk—it was accompanied by an eyebrow—ya know, when he does that—” Jim attempts ‘that’, “—thing with his face?”

  
“No, Captain, I do not.”

  
Bones sighs “I’m too sober for this shit.” Spock is, of course, standing right behind Jim, prim and proper, back straight and hands behind his back and definitely doing that thing with his face.

  
Jim’s mouth closes with an audible click.

  
Bones rolls his eyes, “Listen, stop pulling on each other’s pigtails and act like adults. I’m going to get another drink.” Bones walks away, unable to stop from mumbling under his breath, “what do they think I am? I’m a doctor, not some kind of therapist…”

  
The brandy the bartender gives him is good and stiff, just what he needs for all he’s endured. When he turns to look at the table, Spock and Jim aren’t anywhere to be found. Bones smirks and takes another sip. He’s 98% certain that Spock hasn’t just gone and murdered their captain. When, the next morning, Jim shows up in the mess hall wearing science blues, he’s 100%.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
